9 Crimes
by Chloes.daydream
Summary: Eine Songfic zu Damien Rice' "9 Crimes". James hat einen Fehler begegangen und kann mit der Situation, die sich daraus ergibt, nicht umgehen. Next Generation.


Das hier ist meine erste Songfic, über Reviews und Meinungen würde ich mich also dementsprechend freuen.

Charaktere und Schauplätze gehören wie immer nicht mir, sondern JKR und Warn. Bros. und so weiter. Das Lied ist auch nicht mir, sondern Damien Rice und heißt 9 Crimes. Vorallem in der Soloversion von ihm ist es meiner Meinung nach äußerst hörenswert.

**9 Crimes**

_Leave me out with the waste  
This is not what I'd do  
It's the wrong kind of place  
To be thinking of you  
It's the wrong time  
For somebody new  
It's a small crime  
And I've got no excuse_

Vor dem großen Fenster des Herrenhauses durchbrach ein Blitz die Dunkelheit. James zählte in Gedanken bis zwölf, ehe das krachende Donnern verzögert eintrat.

Das kurze Aufflammen von Licht hatte ihm einen Moment lang Zeit gegeben, Draco Malfoy in die Augen zu schauen. Das war nicht seine Absicht gewesen. Sie waren grau. Genau wie die seines Sohnes. Insgesamt hatte Draco schreckliche Ähnlichkeit mit Scorpius. Selbst seine Küsse erinnerten James an den Jungen, mit dem er seit Wochen sein Leben teilte.

Er sollte jetzt nicht hier stehen und dem Vater seines Freundes ins Gesicht starren, während er sich vorstellte, wie gerötet und geschwollen die blassen, aristokratischen Lippen aussahen, die er gerade geküsst hatte. Dracos Hand lag auf seiner Schulter. Vor ein paar Sekunden hatten sich die schlanken Finger noch fest in seine Schulter gegraben, als er von ihm zu sich gezogen worden war.

Er kam sich schäbig vor, als er der Tatsache gewahr wurde, dass er sich ausmalte, seinen Freund vor sich zu haben. Welchen Grund gab es dafür, dass er nicht die Tür zu Scorpius' Zimmer aufgemacht hatte?

_Is that alright?  
Give my gun away when it's loaded  
Is that alright?  
If you don't shoot it how am I supposed to hold it  
Is that alright?  
Give my gun away when it's loaded  
Is that alright, yeah, with you?_

Wie sollte er Scorpius begegnen, wenn er ihn das nächste Mal sah?  
Es war nur ein Kuss gewesen. Er und Draco Malfoy hatten nichts weiter getan, als sich geküsst. Trotzdem kam es ihm vor, als hätte er den schändlichsten Betrug der Welt begangen. Als würde er eine geladene Waffe in der Hand halten.

Der Regen prasselte laut auf das Dach des Hauses und aus den Augenwinkeln nahm James war, wie er in Strömen an der Fensterscheibe hinabfloss.

Er erinnerte sich daran, wie er als Kind immer vor den Fenstern gesessen hatte, wenn es zu regnen begann, um zu beobachten, wie sich die einzelnen Tropfen miteinander vermischten, wenn sie am Glas entlang nach unten liefen.

Sie konnten nicht anhalten. Sein Vater hatte ihm erklärt, dass das an der Schwerkraft lag. Lag es auch an der Schwerkraft, dass den Mann, der ebenso alt wie sein Vater war, schon wieder küssen wollte? Kaum.  
Aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass Dracos und Scorpius' Gesichter vor seinen Augen verschwammen und zu einem wurden, zu einem Ausdruck unendlich Perfektion. Zu allem, was er wollte.

_Leave me out with the waste  
This is not what I'd do  
It's the wrong kind of place  
To be cheating on you  
It's the wrong time  
she's pulling me through  
It's a small crime  
And I've got no excuse_

James konnte nicht anders. Ganz langsam legte er eine Hand an die Wange des größeren Mannes und strich mit dem Daumen über dessen Lippen. Draco verharrte regungslos, nur sein warmer Atem, der in regelmäßigen Abständen auf James' Haut traf, zeigte ihm, dass er einem lebendigen Wesen gegenüber stand.

Was tat er hier bloß?

Er wollte sie beide. Vater und Sohn. Draco war überraschend höflich gewesen, als Scorpius ihn diesen Sommer hier her gebracht hatte. Sein eigener Vater und der seines Sohnes würden sich nie mögen können. Selbst ein Gespräch schien nahezu unmöglich. Dessen waren sich auch die beiden Jungen bewusst.

Aber in den Wochen, die sie hier verbracht hatten, hatte James eine Seite an Draco Malfoy entdeckt, die seinem Vater scheinbar verborgen geblieben war.

Es war verrückt, mit ihm hier in der Bibliothek zu stehen und sich an diese kleine, unbedeutende Szene zu erinnern – aber James tat es.

_Is that alright?  
Give my gun away when it's loaded  
Is that alright?  
If you don't shoot it how am I supposed to hold it  
Is that alright?  
Give my gun away when it's loaded  
Is that alright  
Is that alright with you?_

Scorpius und Draco hatten nebeneinander gestanden und waren dabei gewesen, eine Kiste voller Bücher auszuräumen. Es waren teure Antiquitäten gewesen, kleine Schätze, wie Draco gesagt hatte. James war in die Küche gegangen um etwas zu trinken zu holen. Durch das geöffnete Fenster war die Sommerhitze hineingedrungen und hatte alle Anwesenden ins Schwitzen gebracht. Als James Draco sein Glas reichen wollte, hatten seine Finger plötzlich angefangen zu zittern. Draco hatte erst auf das Glas geschaut und dann den Blick gehoben, nur ganz kurz, ehe er James das Wasser aus der Hand genommen hatte. Mit einer langsamen Bewegung, von der Scorpius gar nichts mitbekam, weil er unter verzückten Ausrufen in einem Buch blätterte, hatte sein Vater das Glas ausgetrunken und sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen gefahren, um einen Tropfen einzufangen, der dort hängen geblieben war. James hatte sich schluckend umgedreht und seit diesem Tag gewusst, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung war.

Es donnerte wieder. Heute, in dieser Nacht, hatte sich nicht nur die lang anhaltende Hitze des Sommers in einem Gewitter entladen – seine Schlaflosigkeit hatte von ganz anderen Dingen hergerührt.

_Is that alright?  
Is that alright?  
Is that alright with you?  
Is that alright?  
Is that alright?  
Is that alright with you?_

Er wusste, dass er das hier beenden musste, aber er hatte keine Ahnung, wie. Es schien, als sei er hier mit Draco gefangen. Keiner von beiden konnte sich rühren.

James atmete tief ein und ließ dann ganz langsam die Hand sinken.  
Draco. Scorpius. Draco. Scorpius. Draco. Scorpius.

Er liebte Scorpius. Jedenfalls war das, was er für den blonden Jungen empfand, für ihn das, was diesem großen Gefühl am nächsten kam.

Nur was war mit Draco? Es war nicht das gleiche, aber James hatte das Gefühl, dass er nicht Dracos Nähe sein konnte, ohne den Drang zu verspüren, ihn zu berühren.

Er konnte diese Entscheidungen nicht treffen.  
Ein letzter Blitz zuckte über den Himmel, während er den Regen leiser werden hörte. Das Gewitter zog weiter, als Dracos graue Augen ein weiteres Mal kurz in der Dunkelheit aufleuchteten.

Und Draco schien zu verstehen, was er in James Blick sah.

Dass ihm jemand die Entscheidung abnehmen musste.

Dracos Hand sackte von seiner Schulter. James drehte den Kopf nicht, als Scorpius Vater an ihm vorbei trat und den Raum verließ.

_No..._


End file.
